Blast From The Past
by Stormy1x2
Summary: During a battle against an unfamiliar creature, the scouts are saved! But was it by a friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon story and I'm introducing some new characters that will have a big impact. Rather then trying to rationalyze everything, let's just say this occurs in an alternate timeline from the actual Sailor Moon show. 'Kay? 

Major things to note? Okay - Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto are not here yet. Rini is but will show up later. Serena and Darien are in love - forget that whole I-must-not-love-her-in-order-to-save-her-life schpiel. And there are many different worlds out there besides our measly solar system and they will also play a role, albeit a small one for now. Also - Serena is a little more mature then the cartoon series makes her out to be. Why every anime show has their main character act like a ditz I do not know, but this is MY fanfic, and I will not have Serena playing the stereotypical bleached-blond airhead cheerleader type. No, I do not have anything against cheerleaders. Is that everything? Umm..I guess so! 

*** 

" Look out Sailor Moon!" screamed Jupiter as she dodged a laser from the latest nega-monster to hit Tokyo. Sailor Moon screeched as she narrowly avoided the same laser and whimpered. 

" When I got up this morning, I wanted a day OFF from this!" 

" Now what fun would that be?" Sailor Venus grinned, before leaping forward. " LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" 

The glowing chain of hearts enveloped the nega-monster that vaguely resembled a squid crossed with Great White shark - easily the ugliest thing they had ever had to fight - and they watched as the creature howled in pain. 

" Your turn Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury gave her the thumbs up. Producing her scepter, the girl formerly known as Serena, activated its power and lashed out. " Moon Scepter Elimination!" Explosions rocked the harbourfront where the battle had taken place, and when the dust cleared, the scouts looked up,expecting to see a pile of ash where the monster had been. They were wrong. 

" RRRRRWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!!!!" The creature leaped into the air and landed next to Sailor Mars, backhanding her with vicious force. 

" Mars!" Mercury prepared to fire her Aqua Illusion but was caught by another blow. Jupiter and Venus returned to Sailor Moons side, and they watched nervously, as the creature advanced. 

" Umm...a plan right now would be a good thing," Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide. 

" Need a hand?" They all looked up. Tuxedo Mask stood there. Jupiter grinned at him. 

" Great timing!" Suddenly Venus was knocked out by a beam of power coming from the giant monster and Jupiter pushed Sailor Moon out of harm's way before falling to the beams power. 

" Jupiter!" Sailor Moon watched as the creature stepped closer. Then, a rustle of wind and Tuxedo Mask had charged the creature, flinging a rose deep into its heart. The creature stopped its forward motion and paused, clawing at its chest. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask gathered the other Sailor Scouts and backed everyone up. 

" How can we stop that thing? " Serena gasped. " I've never seen anything like it before!" 

" Me neither." Tuxedo Mask frowned as he studied it. " It's not like any of the other nega-monsters we've had to battle." 

" Yeah - for starters this one's waaaay bigger!" 

Suddenly the monster roared again and fired. Tuxedo Mask flung his cape up and covered Sailor Moon with his body, hoping to deflect the blow. Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to hit. It never did. 

" Amatuers," muttered an annoyed voice from above them. Serena opened her eyes to see the bolt of power frozen in its path. Slowly, but inexorably, the laser blast, turned right around and was suddenly released, right back to the monster itself. A huge blast lit up the night. 

" What was that?" Serena asked, as Tuxedo Mask helped her to her feet. A revived Sailor Venus pointed. 

" Look!" 

Several shadows were seen racing towards the monster. Several lights flashed and the monster suddenly disintegrated. The scouts got to their feet, watching. Serena stepped closer and stopped as the central figure whirled around. Keeping to the shadows, it spoke. 

" And you call yourself Sailor Scouts?" It was a female's voice, low and deadly. 

" Who are you?" demanded Jupiter, stung. The figure chuckled. 

" We're the one's who just saved your lives." Serena clasped her hands and bowed to the woman. 

" Thank you." The figure froze and stared at her. 

" You...." 

" Huh? " Serena turned a quizzical glance at her friends and back to the woman, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. But the woman stepped back. 

" Figures." The woman turned around, the long dark sash on her costume swirling about her. Serena lunged after her. 

" Wait! Who are you?" The woman turned once more and Serena could only make out her eyes, deep purple and icey cold. 

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Then the woman made a motion with her hand and the other shadows who had remained hidden, disappeared with her into the dark. 

*** 

" I don't like this," Ray growled later that night. Sitting inside her temple, they tried to make sense of that night's battle. " Who was that?" 

" She seemed to know you Serena," Amy pointed out. " Did you recognize her?" Serena thought of those eyes, dark and cold and flinched. At what? Something.... " No," she said softly, pushing the memories to the back of her mind. Whoever that girl was, she scared her. 

" Well, she saved our lives," Lita shrugged. " And so did those others - I wonder who they were?" Serena tuned out of the discussion and stared out the window. Something about her had been so familiar. But what? Something from her life on the moon? But that was a LONG time ago. Still.... 

*** 

In an abandoned warehouse, a small group of individuals were having their own discussion. 

" I wonder what the N'ga are doing here?" mused an athletic-looking young man, who bounced sparks from hand to the other casually. 

" That's what we're here to find out, Ace!" A young girl with beautiful white wings and blue-green skin, whapped him on the arm. He pretended it caused great pain and made her laugh. Another man walked over to them and the girls smile grew even wider. " Hey Barricade!" 

" Hey love." He sat next to her and she snuggled into his side. " That was a refreshing battle, eh?" 

" Nice and easy," Ace agreed, digging into a bag on the floor and pulling out a bag of chips. The girl turned up her nose. 

" That's not healthy." 

" That's why I'm eating it 'Glide." Ace popped a handful of the crispy treats into his mouth as he turned to watch their leader. " Star?" 

The purple and black-clad woman looked at him. " What's up?" 

Ace gestured to the black shadow she was staring at. " Is she okay?" 

Star turned her attention back to the gaping hole in the fabric of space and time. " We'll know in a minute." Another minute passed and suddenly a metal-gloved hand reached out from its depths. 

" Warp!" Star helped the young warrior through. " How ya feeling?" 

" Tired!" Warp gave her leader a weary smile. " But nothing time won't cure." 

Star let out a small sigh. " You took a big risk today kiddo. Warping us into this time and dimension and then participating in the battle before having a chance to rest-" 

" Don't forget she warped us back out of there!" Barricade called out. Warp scowled at him. 

" I said I'm FINE!" 

" We just worry about you," Star said gently, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. " You know what happens when you over-exert yourself." 

" Don't worry - no more comas for me!" Warp said cheerily. " This energy-absorbing armour takes most of the strain - that's why I was able to do so much and not collapse today!" She thumped the metal chest plate. Star smiled and turned to go back to the room she had commandeered as her own. 

" Star?" 

" Yeah Ace?" 

Ace tossed the bag of chips to the table and chased after her. " What's up?" 

" I don't know what you're talking about." 

" Yes you do," he said. " Why didn't you tell Serena who you were?" 

" Why should I?" 

Ace sighed. " Look - I know you two don't have the greatest history - but you're on the same side!" 

" WE'RE not on ANY sides, remember? We don't really belong ANYWHERE." 

" That was our choice. And Serena didn't exactly have one." 

" No - she was sent here for her protection. With all her memories erased." 

" Not all of them - the Scouts were with her," Ace reminded her. Star snorted. 

" Okay - almost all of her memories were returned. But I was to be permanently erased remember? My request." 

" She SAW you! They will come back!" Ace grabbed her arm. " Maybe she's different from what you remember." 

" So what?" Star shook her arm loose. Her purple eyes softened. " Look - she doesn't need to remember me. It's safer for all involved - especially in our line of work. And she's become a total do-gooder - she'd never understand ALL of our actions." 

Ace finally nodded. " 'Kay boss - we play by your rules, as always." He leaned over and hugged her quickly. " Just be careful. We're here to battle the N'Ga - we don't know how they ended up in this dimension, but they ARE here and it's our job to destroy them. And the scouts will inevitably show up at any signs of a battle, so be prepared to face your past." 

Star touched his face, and then turned. " I'm always prepared Ace. But somehow I don't think Serena would ever be prepared to face the return of her sister." 

Comments? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*** 

Part 2 

*** 

" You're a million miles awaay today Serena," Darien said, glancing down at his beloved with faint concern. Serena looked up at him and smiled. 

" Just thinking." 

" On a Saturday? " Darien gasped in mock astonishment. Serena bapped him with her purse. 

" Oh be quiet." 

" Still wondering about our mystery guests?" Darien stretched out on the park bench, relaxing in the warm sunshine. Serena, content on the lush green grass, curled her knees up to her chest, and rested her cheek against her forearm. 

" They weren't very friendly," she said at last. " But they still helped us defeat that nega-monster." 

" IF it was a nega-monster," countered Darien. " I don't think it was." 

" Well, what could it be?" 

" I'm not sure," Darien said slowly. He gazed off in the distance. " You know how are memories slowly came back from our time in the Moon Kingdom?" " Yes," Serena said unsurely. 

" I don't know - but it seemed like there was something very familiar about that monster. And that girl." Darien snapped back and smiled. " But for some reason, the only person I see when I remember the past is you!" 

Serena blushed faintly, but was not deterred. 

" I THOUGHT there was something about everything that seemed familiar," she admitted. " But when I try to remember, my head starts to hurt." 

" Suppressed memories?" Darien asked. 

" Or erased ones," Serena stood up. " It's happened before - remember when we defeated Queen Beryl?" 

" Maybe those memories will be returned to us," Darien said thoughtfully. " They were obviously triggered by that girls appearance." 

" If we see her again, we may learn more about her," agreed Serena. " So how do we find her?" 

" She came to us once - maybe during the next battle, she will again." Darien shrugged, rising to his feet. Serena caught his hand and the two began walking to Ray's temple. 

" Scout meetings," sighed Serena. " Cutting in to our quality time." 

" Well, you still have a few minutes," said Darien slyly. 

" So-" 

Darien caught her lips in a sweet kiss that drowned out whatever it was she was going to say next. 

*** 

" It's about time!" Rei fumed when Serena appeared in the doorway minutes later. " Now that your makeout session is over, can we get to the business at hand?" 

" Sorry!" Serena blushed. Amy pulled Serena down beside her and the meeting got underway. As expected, the topic at hand was about the strange people they had met the previous night. Serena told the girls of her and Darien's conversation, and how they were both struck by a sense of deja vu. 

" Maybe you knew her during the age of the Silver Milennium," mused Amy. Serena shrugged and turned to Luna and Artemis who were huddled on the floor, looking miserable. " What's with you two?" 

" Nothing," Luna said quickly. Clearing her throat, she gave Artemis a reassuring glance before leaping on to the table. " So what do you girls plan to do about our...visitors?" 

" Way I see it, they'll come to us eventually, " shrugged Lita. " I mean, they're warriors like us, and there's lot of battles being fought here." 

" You sound like you're looking forward to a confrontation," noted Mina. 

" I am!" Lita leaned forward, eyes shining. " It was dark, but I still saw them do some cool moves - I'd love to talk to them!" 

" Trust you to turn a meeting of potential friends into a workout!" Ray grinned. Suddenly, Rei pressed a hand to her forehead. 

" Rei?" Serena moved closer. 

" Something's wrong - I can feel it!" she whispered. her eyes seemed to glow, and she stood up unevenly, making her way to the hearth. Serena wrinkled up her nose. 

" Is she gonna talk to the fire again?" she stage-whispered to Amy. " Does anyone beside's me find that a little odd?" 

" We're Sailor Scouts with amazing powers who fight evil energy-stealing monsters from the moon and beyond," Amy said after a minute. " Talking to the fire's kind of tame compared to that." 

*** 

" Told you something was wrong!" Mars stuck out her tongue at Serena before sending a Firebird into the heart of another sea-monster type creature. Jupiter lashed out with a spinning kick and dodged nimbly out of the way of its clumsy attack. She landed beside Serena who's Tiara throw failed to dust the monster. 

" We've been fighting these things for over an hour now!" she puffed. " Where are they coming from?" 

" And why haven't those people showed up yet?" Mina asked as she skipped past, laser fire lapping at her heels. " Crescent Beam Smash!" 

Severing a tentecle, Mina high-fived Jupiter before taking aim again. 

" Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shattered another monster only to watch it reform and attack again. Tuxedo Mask was battling off to the side, slicing and hacking away at another monster. He glanced up and saw another monster crawl out of the park lake. 

" We're being overwhelmed!" he called out to the girls. " We need to retreat and think of a plan! This isn't working!" 

" Of course it's not working!" chuckled a musical voice. " You're doing it all wrong!" 

" Huh?" Tuxedo Mask gaped as what looked like an angel (with blue skin?), sailed above him, grasping his arms and hauling him out of harm's way. Large, graceful wings pumped strongly as she flew over and set him down with the other scouts. 

" That's better!"the vision smiled at him before turning back to the monster. " You have to aim for in-SIDE the monster - not outside!" 

" You mean..." 

" Hack 'em up and spit 'em out! Yahoo!" a loud voice cheered as a young man dressed in black and metal gear seemed to glide in on a wave of red energy, like he was shooting the curl. The man hit the ground and smiled dazzlingly at them. 'Angel' rushed to him and together they advanced. A sword of red energy formed in the man's hands and in the girl's and they charged. Thick, viscous fluid seeped from the wounds as they hacked straight through the creature. Amy gasped at the viciousness of it all. Lita stared - their battles had never looked so...bloody. 

" That's the way to do it!" The handsome man raked a hand through the mop of brown tangles. Amy stepped forward. 

" Who are you?" 

The angel and the man looked at each other before shrugging. " Fight now, talk later," was all they would say. And the battle continued. 

*** 

Serena and Mina were busy with another one. 

" Why won't it DUST already!" Serena ground out between gritted teeth. She blocked one blow from a tentecle with her scepter but missed the second. Just before the blow landed, a golden sword blocked its descent. Serens traced the sword's path back to its owner - it was the purple haired woman from the other night. 

" You!" 

" Yeah." The woman said. " Fight!" 

Serena watched as the woman twirled her sword once before plunging it amongst the writhing tentecles. Greenish blood oozed out and Serena was sickened by the brutality. The woman turned to her. 

" Get over it girl - they'd do the same to you in a heart beat!" 

Serena nodded and flashed her scepter, putting the creature out of its misery. With these new allies, the tide had turned and the battle soon ended. The scouts regrouped and the newcomers watched them warily. Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. 

" You're obviously not the enemy - why can we not be allies?" 

The angel and the red-energy man stared at each other before glancing towards their leader." Star?" 

Star shook her head, cringing at the outward use of her name. " Never mind. Warp!" 

Energy flowed around them, gathering into a black hole. Without a backwards look, Star flipped forwards, feet first into the portal. The other two sighed. 

" After you Hang Glide," the man said. After she went through, he gave the scouts an apologetic glance. " Sorry guys." He too disappeared. 

The scouts exploded in a flurry of discussion but Luna and Artemis stepped out from where they had observed the entire battle. Artemis looked at his black-furred companion. 

" Well?" he asked, referring to the other groups retreat. 

" I think it's time they learned the truth," she said softly, gazing at the scouts.." But I have to do something first." 

*** 

" You said my name!" 

" What am I supposed to call you," Barricade shouted. Star rubbed her face tiredly. A pair of strong hands suddenly began kneading the kinks out of her shoulders. Without looking up, she murmered," Thanks Ace." 

" So what have we got?" Ace asked Barricade as he continued his massage. 

" It's worse then we thought - there's tons of N'ga here." Barricade flexed his arm gingerly. " Wasn't paying attention." 

" Showing off in front of the ladies, no doubt!" Hang Glide walked into the room and mock-scowled at her lover. Barricade held up his hands in self defense. 

" We'll just have to keep destroying them until there's no more," said Star finally. " We have no way of actively tracking them - our stuff was destroyed back on alt-earth. Figures." 

" Don't diss the planet of my birth, lady!" Ace waggled his finger at her. " Warp? How you doin'?" 

" How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" Warp asked, flipping through a magazine. 

" Well, since it used to be you passed out everytime you used your powers-" 

" Until I got this neat armour," she finished. " I'm a lot stronger now." 

" We know," Star said, smiling fondly at the younger girl. Suddenly Star spun around, falling into a crouch." Who's there?" 

" Me." 

Star groaned. 

" I knew this was going to happen," Ace said. 

" What do you want?" Star asked, closing her eyes. 

" I want to know what you're doing here," said Luna, curling her tail around her body as she made herself comfortable. 

Eeeep! The plot thickens! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*** 

Part 3 

*** 

It was several hours before Luna returned to Serena's house that night. 

" Luna! Where have you been?" Serena asked later that night. " I was worried!" 

" Calm down Serena," Luna soothed. " I was in no danger." 

" Well, good night then," Serena yawned as she began to settle back into her comforters. Then Luna sank her teeth into the blanket, hauling them off the bed. Serena sat up indignantly. 

" Luna!" 

" No time for sleeping right now," Luna said calmly. " Call an emergency scout meeting." 

" But we HAD one today-" 

" Now, Serena." The firm tone squelched any objections Serena may have had. 

" Fine," groused Serena, as she rummaged through her bag for her phone. " But one of these days, I'm gonna get you for this. Can we say, flea dip?" 

" Call the meeting Serena," Luna said with a wry smile. 

*** 

" I suppose you're wondering what this is all about," Luna began speaking to the hastily assembled group, once again at Rei's temple. 

" If my mother finds out I snuck out after curfew AGAIN," Serena began whispering to Amy. Luna glared at her. 

" If we could pay attention?" Serena shut up. " Thank you." 

Luna paced back and forth across the table. " There are things about the past that the time has come for you to know more about," she began. " Artemis and I never intended to tell you of them - they were to be permanently erased memories." 

" Huh?" The girls exchanged quizical looks. Luna sighed. 

" That group that helped us - Artemis and I recognized them. Unlike you, our memories of them were never taken from us." 

" I KNEW they were from the Moon Kingdom!" Amy said with a surprised smile. " I could feel it!" 

" Next thing you know, YOU'LL be reading fires," grumbled Serena. Luna ignored this and focused on Amy. 

" What did you feel about them?" 

Amy shrugged. " I'm not sure - just a sense of familiarity. I didn't feel any hostility towards us. Coldness, but not active dislike." 

" Like they used to be acquaintences, but not friends," added Mina suddenly. Amy nodded. 

" That's it exactly." 

" That's because that's what they were," Luna said quietly. " Serena?" 

" Yes?" 

" What do you remember of your childhood?" 

" Childhood?" Serena's brows creased in thought. " Not much. Most of what I can remember happens just before the Nega-verse's attack on the Moon Kingdom." Luna nodded at her. 

" Much of your memory was erased, and that group was part of it." 

" So who ARE they?" Lita asked, getting annoyed with the vagueness of it all. 

" They were fighters for our Kingdom," Artemis said. 

" Fighters?" Rei and Serena exchanged doubtful looks before Rei continued. " I thought before the attack, there was no real need for fighters - it was a peaceful time. And Queen Serenity had the power to protect the Kingdom!" 

Artemis sweatdropped. " That's true - to a point." 

" There were only three of them at the time," Luna continued. " Barricade, Warp and Star." 

" Wierd names for the Silver Milennium. " commented Amy. 

" That's what they call themselves now," shrugged Luna. " But Star has always been Star." 

" That's the purple-eyed girl, right?" Serena asked suddenly. Luna looked at her in fear. 

" Yes..." she said cautiously. 

" She's scary," Serena shuddered at the coldness of the memory. Artemis and Luna exchanged worried glances. 

" Well, she wouldn't harm any of us-" 

" I know that," Serena interrupted them. " I get the feeling she would do anything in her power to save us. But she doesn't like us. Doesn't like ME." 

" That's silly, Serena," Mina comforted her. " They just have to get to know us." 

"Ummm........right...." Luna cleared her throat. " Anyway, may I continue?" 

Five heads nodded. 

" Good. The three of them were best friends in the Moon Kingdom and did everything together. But they all had aggressive natures, and decided to join the guard to learn to fight from a young age. Serenity was against it." 

" Why?" Rei asked. " Wouldn't it be their choice?" 

" Yes, but she had her..reasons for not wanting them to battle." 

" Battle who??" Serena was also getting fed up. 

Luna rubbed her eyes with her paw. How could she explain this to the girls? In a way they could understand? " Other realms." 

" Realms?" asked Amy. 

" Other...worlds," Luna tried again. 

" In our galaxy? I thought WE were the representitives of our planets?" Mina was thoroughly confused. 

Luna sighed. " Other dimensions." 

THIS got their attention. " Other dimensions? Like tears in the fabric of space and time?" Serena quoted from one of her comic books. " Come on Luna." 

" It's the truth," Luna said. " There were forces which threatened our world, beyond the nega-verse. And we sent a team out to fight these beings whenever they showed signs of coming through." 

" And Barricade, Warp and Star became the three leaders of the team." Artemis added. " They had their own gifts, and a bond between them that helped them through many victories." 

" Like the bond you girls share with each other," Luna said. 

" What kind of gifts?" Ami asked curiously. 

" Barricade had the gift of solid projection - he could solidify energy into various shapes, platforms, shields - anything he could think of," Luna explained. " It was quite remarkable." 

" Did it manifest in a reddish color? " Amy asked, thinking of the red swords that mysteriously appeared in the hands of the two fighters earlier that day. Luna nodded again. 

" Yes." 

" Star had...an unusual power," Artemis said, casting a quick look at Luna, who nodded. " She could transform, much like you girls do, and she had a wide range of psionic powers." 

" Is she a Sailor Scout?" Lita asked. 

" Not...quite. She doesn't rely on the powers of her planet like you girls do - she manipulates energy-" 

" Like the energy found in a star!" Amy said excitedly. " She IS a Sailor Scout - Sailor Star!" 

The two cats stared at her for a minute. " That's quite a leap of logic Amy," said Artemis slowly. 

" And I don't think she considers herself a scout," Luna agreed. Amy shrugged. 

" I'm still correct though. Right? That's how she uses psionic energy - theres so much of it stored in a star." 

" Maybe." Luna changed the subject. " And then there was Warp. She was by far, the youngest fighter the Kingdom had. She was also very powerful - but very weak." 

" She had the power to create rifts in time and space," said Artemis. " It was very useful to us - she teleported the teams to the realities before they could come to us." 

" But each 'jump' left her weak," Luna picked up the story. " She was in a coma for a long time after one jump between planes drained her to near death." 

" Those rifts - that was the black hole-thing we saw them leave through," Lita said slowly. " Would that hurt the girl?" 

" Not anymore apparently - she was fine," said Luna. The scouts looked up. 

" How would you know that?" asked Mina. 

" Is that where you went earlier?" 

"Yes," said Luna. " I tracked them to their base of operations to find some answers." 

" Did they give you any?" asked Rei. A voice cut into their conversation. 

" Why don't you ask US?" 

The scouts leaped to their feet. Five figures stood in the doorway, framed by the moonlight. Serena gasped as Star stepped forward, coolly assessing the group with a practiced eye. 

" Been a long time guys." 

***** Ahhh...the joys of suspense...*opens one eye lazily* Put those mallets away. Anyway... What do you think so far? *hopeful grin* 


	4. Default Chapter Title

*** 

Chapter 4 

*** 

DISCLAIMER: Own them, I do not. Want to, I do not either. Talking like Yoda, gives head ache, it does. 

*** 

It was strange, Serena reflected. Their past was in their face, and there so many questions to be answered. All they had to do was ask. But all the scouts could do was gape - the guys were totally hot! 

Star grinned at Hang Glide as they watched the jaws drop on Lita and Rei - it was a reaction the guys never ceased to attract. All in all, the five made an imposing entrance. Star stood there in her purple and black costume, sash and all swirling gently in the night breeze. Her costume was cut free on the shoulders to allow maximum freedom of movement. Black fingerless gloves of the toughest material protected her forearms. She made a colorful yet dangerous-looking figure. 

Ace stood slightly behind her to the right. Dressed in a black bodysuit, the light from Rei's temple glinted of his armoured chestplate, protective plate and metal boots, hints of deep midnight blue reflecting the glow. _Wow_ thought Jupiter. _He doesn't look ANYTHING like Freddy!_ 

Opposite Ace, Hang Glide stood there, casually smiling at the scouts. Her cheerful face was honest and open - positively friendly, a direct contrast to Star and Ace. Dressed in a light violet toga-style garb, the back was completely free so's not to hinder the movement of her large, snow-white wings that quivered slightly as she looked from one person to another. It wasn't just her ice-blue skin that caught their attention - glancing down, Mina couldn't help but gasp quietly. White, violet and black boots came up to Hang Glide's knees but the toes of the boots were cut away to reveal razor-sharp talons. 

One hand resting protectively on Glide's shoulder, Barricade stood next to her, giving the sailor scouts another friendly smile. His grin widened when he saw Lita and Mina - he waved at them. They blushed as they remembered fighting with the two of them earlier that day. Barricade wore shades of red and black leather-like material - fitting for a person who projected solid fields of red energy, mused Amy. 

Finally, Warp pushed her way to the front, anxious to see the Scouts she remembered from so long ago. Warp was a petite little thing, wearing what looked like a metal costume over a black spandex like material to protect her skin from the suit. Her hair spilled out of the metal headgear, framing her face like a halo. _She looks WAY too young to be a warrior,_ Serena thought, staring at her. Star shifted impatiently. 

" Are we going to just stand here and gawk?" she asked, irritated. Serena snapped her eyes back to Star. 

" Let me call Darien - he has a right to be here," she said as she stood, suddenly anxious to be free of that seemingly uncaring gaze. Star nodded and the whole group sat down to wait. All seemed content to wait for Darien to arrive before engaging in any actual conversation. 

When Darien arrived a few minutes later, he saw the two groups staring at each other warily. 

" Did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat next to Serena who latched on to him. He was quickly filled in on what the scouts had already been told. By the time the story had been run through, Star was yawning. 

" Nice recap of our life story," she said, shooting a look at Luna. " Most of it anyway." 

" Enough for now," Luna said firmly. 

" There's something I don't understand," Amy said suddenly. Star glanced at her. 

" Yes?" 

" When we were sent to the future by Queen Serenity, we were born into new lives. However, you seem to have come straight from there - or were you born here on earth too?" 

" Nope," said Star. Warp straightened and polished her nails. Star threw her an amused grin. " Knock it off kiddo!" 

" I'm going to assume she had something to do with it, am I right?" chuckled Amy, watching the exchange. 

" Another hole in one!" Barricade applauded her. " Y'see, Warp's nifty little inter-dimensional travel deal, also has some interesting, added benefits." 

" Such as?" asked Rei. 

" Time travel." 

" Yeah right." Lita looked skeptical. Barricade grinned. 

" Somehow, I KNEW someone was gonna say that!" 

" How could Warp transport you all here without killing herself?" Luna asked. 

" She couldn't," Star said soberly. Warp seemed to shrink back into herself. Ace wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly. He glanced at Star. 

" I think they need a little more background info." 

Star sighed. " All right. The last battle against the Nega-verse in the Moon Kingdom. Remember it?" 

The scouts nodded. 

" We weren't there. We had actually been INSIDE the Nega-verse, battling Beryl's minions face to face on their home turf." 

" All five of you?" asked Mina. 

" All THREE of us," corrected Barricade. " But we'll get to Ace and Glide later." 

" Anyway," Star continued. " The rest of the team had been killed, picked off one by one by Nega-goons." Her eyes flashed at the memory. " There was nothing we could do for them......" 

(FLASHBACK) 

" Come on Star!" Barricade shouted as he braced against the fire. " You can't help them!" Star's eyes filled with tears over such a waste of life, but resolutely brushed the tears away. 

" Your sacrifice will not be forgotten," she whispered, sparing the dead a final glance. She stood and lunged over to where Barricade was holding back the nega-verse with a wall of energy. 

" Where's Warp?" she shouted over the sounds of energy crashing. Barricade winced as a bolt of power jolted the entire wall he had created. " Barricade!" 

" I'm fine!" he shouted. " Warp's around here somewhere - she got the crystal from Jedite!" 

" I'll be damned," Star murmered. " Did she use it yet?" 

" Do you see the Nega-verse crumbling?" 

" No." 

" There's your answer!" 

" We have to set it off - it will buy Serenity the time she needs!" Star thought quickly, and reached out with her mind. *Warp! Where are you?* 

* Coming!* a faint reply echoed in her head, and Star jumped back as a small hole opened above her. Warp spilled through and collapsed to the ground. She weakly held up her hand, the crystal dangling from her fingers. 

" It took some fancy teleporting, but I did it," she whispered. 

" You did," Star smiled at her. Lifting it up, Star focused her energy. " Time to blow this joint!" 

" You said it!" Barricade waited until she nodded, and then dropped the wall. Nega-energy collided with the dark crystal energy and time seemd to freeze. Suddenly it began to glow a sickly color. 

" Warp - ready to roll?" Barricade looked at her frantically as she nodded. They dove through her portal just as space seemed to implode around them, the death cries of the nega-monsters echoing across the galaxy. They materialized in the destroyed courtyard of the Moon Kingdom. Warp stumbled as she landed. 

" You did good, kiddo," Star said, helping her to her feet. Barricade gasped in horror as he pointed across the courtyard. 

" We're too late!" 

Queen Serenity lay draped across a slab of marble that had once been a proud column. Star raced to her side. 

" Serenity!" 

" You did it," the queen murmered weakly. " You bought us the time we needed." 

" How can you say that?" Star gestured to the destruction. Queen Serenity smiled. 

" You held back the majority of their forces. Had Beryl's entire army made it through, everyone would have been lost to us." 

" You mean.." Star looked up, hope in her face. 

" Serena and her scouts were sent to the future," Serenity nodded. " Luna and Artemis will be with them to protect and teach them of their time here." 

" They won't remember us?" Barricade spoke up. 

" Not unless you wish it," Serenity said, but she looked pleadingly at Star, who looked away. 

" It's better if she grows up not knowing me," Star said finally. " She needs to stand on her own two feet." 

Serenity looked at them sadly. 

" It may not matter - I do not have the strength to send you all as well." 

" That's a good thing," Star said. " We're taking a different route." 

Serenity frowned - and then her eyes widened. 

" You must not," she said firmly. " Warp, it will ki-" 

" I know the risks, my queen," Warp said, bowing formally. " It is my choice." 

" She won't die, Serenity," Star said. " I won't let her." 

Serenity nodded slowly, knowing nothing she could say would change their minds. She smiled to herself faintly - it was those very traits, their stubborness and determination, that had made them the formidable fighting force they were. She closed her eyes suddenly. 

" It's time," the queen gasped, as pain spiked through her. Star gulped and bowed her head. Serenity raised one hand and tilted the young warrior's face to meet her own. 

" You have always been the strong one Star," she murmered. " I know you will be alright. Take care of your friends." 

" I will, Serenity." Star clasped the queens hand in a rare sign of devotion. " I promise." *Mother.* 

" Farewell daughter. Be strong." Serenity smiled as she felt the love flow through her daughters mind into hers, banishing some of the pain. She released her daughter's hand, tears flowing, but her strength in her belief of her daughter shone through. Star stepped back and Warp raised her arms. 

" Let's go!" she cried as the winds kicked up, energy swirling into a black hole. Sweat beaded Warp's face as she focused all her energy on throwing the portal forward through time, envisioning light, hope for the future. _I MUST do this!_ she thought desperately, and screamed as pain tore through her. Star felt the world slip away as the doorway closed. Her last glimpse of the place she had once known as home, was her mother's hand dropping to the ground for the last time. 

(PRESENT) 

The scouts had tears in their eyes as they heard the tale, but Star's face was like a closed book. 

" The Queen must have meant a lot to you," Lita said quietly. Star had not revealed the lineage between her and the Queen, and was content to keep it that way. 

" You could say that." 

" I fought many battles in the nega-verse - but I don't remember any mention of you three," Darien frowned. Barricade shrugged. 

" Your memeories of us were erased, but even if they hadn't been, you wouldn't have had much to go by anyway." 

" How do you mean?" 

" We didn't spend a lot of time in the Moon Kingdom - most of our lives were spent battling." Warp sighed. 

" But you're so young!" Mina objected. " I can't see the Queen allowing a young girl to throw her childhood away for a lifetime of war!" 

Warp shrugged and smiled mysteriously. Star intervened. 

" That's not important." 

" So you have telepathic powers?" Rei directed her question at Star. 

" Kind of, " Star shrugged. " Let's just say if I can't find my cell phone, I still won't miss too many calls." 

Barricade and Star laughed. It was rare when Star made a joke. The scouts smiled at this first sign of humanity from her and seemed to relax a bit. 

" What happened when you arrived here in the future? DID you just arrive here?" Amy asked, trying to decipher the intricacies of time travel. 

" We didn't land here," Barricade said. " We landed in what's called a parallel dimension." 

" And here's where my comic books become good studying material," Serena grinned. Ace chuckled. 

" Where I come from, super heros are a dime a dozen girly - you don't need comics!" 

" I'm assuming you landed on Ace's home planet?" Luna asked. 

" You assume correctly, me lady," Ace saluted her. 

" You mean you're not human?" Serena gasped. Ace sweatdropped. 

" Of course I'm human!" he snapped. Star put a hand on his shoulder. 

" Easy Ace," she said calmly. " She's not being racist. She doesn't know what it was like for you." 

" Now I'm confused," Lita sighed. 

" Ace is a mutant - a human with special powers, derived from birth," Star answered her. " And where he comes from, mutants are treated with open hostility." 

" Why?" Amy asked. 

" People fear what they don't understand," said Ace. " And they don't understand why I have the ability to turn everyday objects into bombs." 

" Huh?" 

" Watch." Ace leaned forwards and placed his hand on a sheet of paper. It glowed briefly before exploding in a small shower of sparks. 

" That doesn't seem very scary," Lita said, watching the small light show. Ace chuckled. 

" That's nothing. You think I'm going to set off a huge explosion inside this temple?" 

" Oh," Amy nodded. " How big can your explosions get?" 

" Think of a nuclear bomb," Star said, memories flooding through her. Ace frowned slightly. Mina broke in. 

" How do people know who's a mutant? You look human to me?" 

" I'm one of the lucky ones," Ace said." Some mutants have powers that are...painfully evident." 

Seeing as they were getting off topic and into some nasty-memory territory, Luna brought them back to the story. 

" You landed on Ace's planet?...." 

" Huh? Oh yeah." Star settled herself back. " Well..." 

(FLASHBACK) 

" Oohhhh.." Star murmered as she opened her eyes slowly. "...what hit me..." 

" I'm guessing a Mack truck," a cheerful voice said. She bolted upright. 

" Huh? What?" 

" Easy!" A handsome, brown-haired teen leaned over her, pressing her shoulders back to the bed. " You look like you were just in the fight of your life." 

" My friends..." 

" Are here." Suddenly, the boys cheerful expression took on a morose look. " The guy...." 

" Barricade," she supplied. He smiled wryly at the name and continued. 

"-Barricade, will be fine." 

" And the girl?" Star sat up again. 

"-Is resting for now. Her body was dangerously over-heated - we've got it....taken care of." The boy smiled impishly. Star felt herself smiling back, albeit reluctantly. 

" Who are you?" 

The boy grinned and flipped a card into his fingers before tossing it at her. She looked at the single black Spade. 

" Call me Ace." 

*** 

" How is Warp really doing?" Star sipped at a drink the boy brought her. " And how do you know she's being taken care of?" 

" Because my friends are the ones helping her," he answered. " They'll be here in a minute." 

" How did you find us?" 

" You kind of appeared in our lawn," Ace grinned. " People have a tendency to do that." 

" What do you mean?" 

" We have so many interdimensional travelers coming to and from this place, we should construct a landing pad on top of the Gazebo," he snorted. " All that wierdness builds up the temporal energies over a period of time. Your friend's teleportation powers probably felt that energy and let itself be carried to us." 

Star could sense no hostility, but she grabbed him by the throat anyway. 

" What do you know of her powers? Are you working for the nega-verse?" 

" Nega-verse?" he gasped. Suddenly, he slipped from her grasp. " Never heard of it." 

Star didn't know how he got away from her so easily. " Right." 

" About time you woke up, miss," another cheerful voice said. Star turned around to see a blue furry thing bounding over to her bed. She did the only thing she could think of. She slammed her power out and pinned him to the wall. 

" Stop it! He's a doctor!" Ace brought another card from his pocket and threw it at her. She would have snorted at such a paltry attack, until it exploded at her feet. The shock and the blast knocked her to the floor. She looked up, weak and confused. " Who are you people?" 

Ace and the blue thing looked at each other. Ace shrugged. " Tell her, Beast." 

The ape-like man adjusted his glasses and assumed what he certainly thought of as an imposing stance. 

" We're the X-men." 

Star stared for a minute, taking this in. 

" Who are the X-men?" 

(PRESENT) 

" What a powerful meeting that was," Ace chuckled. Star glared at him. 

" I had just been transported thousands of years into an alternate future, my friends were somewhere where I couldn't see them, and a giant blue teddy bear had just said he was my doctor. How did you expect me to react?" 

Lita laughed. " What a sight that must have been." 

The tension in the room had eased remarkably. Evidently this story was a lot less painful for them to tell, Luna noted. Even Star seemed to be enjoying herself now. Mina leaned forwards. 

" So who were the X-men?" 

" To make a long story short, they were outlaws who fought evil mutants." Barricade said. 

" We protected humanity." Ace agreed. " And we took these ingrates in." 

" Ingrates?" Warp growled. Ace laughed at her outraged expression. 

" Just kidding." 

" So how did Warp survive the teleport?" Amy asked, curious to know the technical details. Star sobered. 

" The main problem with Warp's powers is that harnessing the necessary energy to transport, overheats her body. She literally cooks her system each time she does. And for this jump, she fried her nervous system - she was boiling before their eyes." 

" Fortunately, Beast, the doctor, saw what was happening and knew what to do. He needed to cool her off in seconds - normally an impossible feat," said Ace." But we had a mutant there whose power centered on ice. So - he froze her." 

This stunned everyone. Ace looked up, confused. " What?" 

" You..froze her." Serena said slowly. Barricade nodded. 

" Ice-cold Warp on a stick." 

Warp hit him with a pillow. 

" Ouch." 

" Well, it obviously worked," Luna observed. 

" Yup - Beast also eventually helped design this neat armour - it absorbs most of the energy for me, and I use my powers to manipulate it once it's stored," said Warp, thumping the metal chest plate enthusiastically. " Now the strain is taken off." 

" So that's how you've been able to do so much," Luna said. 

" So where does Hang Glide come in?" asked Amy. 

" Glide was living with the X-men," said Ace. " She's a Kree native." 

" Mutant?" asked Mina, still trying to absorb all of this. 

" Alien," said Glide, laughing as the scouts crashed to the floor in shock. 

" Do I wanna know?" asked Serena. Darien nudged her. 

" It's important we know their history." Amy rubbed her head. 

" An alien." She took in Glide's pale blue skin and white wings. " Does your entire race look like this?" 

" No - I'm a throwback," she said softly. Barricade rubbed her hand gently. Ace shrugged. 

" With her culture, it's worse then the warfare between humans and Mutants. The Kree fought with a race of birdlike beings, known as the Shi'ar. And her mother committed the ultimate sin - she fell in love with a Shi'ar male." 

" I was born with the blue skin of the Kree, and the birdlike structure of the Shi'ar," Glide said. " But to make me even more of an outcast - I grew wings. Something the Shi'ar had evolved past and considered inferior." 

" So you were rejected by both races," Darien said sympathetically. Glide nodded. 

" How did you end up on Ace's planet?" Amy asked, fascinated by what she was hearing. 

" The X-men were no strangers to the Shi'ar - our leader, professor X was the love of the Empress Lilandra, leader of the Shi'ar, who had taken pity on Glide." 

" Lilandra gave me a home where I wouldn't be tormented - but I was still alone. After the X-men had come to the Shi'ar home world and helped Lilandra deal with a problem she had, she asked the professor to take me in, as he had done for countless others born with different...attributes." 

" So she came to the x-mansion." Ace finished. " I lived there my whole life - my father, codenamed Gambit, was one of the second string of X-men. Soon after Glide arrived, these three did." 

" So why did you leave?" Artemis asked. 

Ace shrugged. " It sounded interesting - and I wanted to travel. It also didn't hurt that I admired the leader of such a brave group-" he shot Star a sly look."-and Glide here fell in love with Barrier-boy." 

" They knew of our past, and wanted to see the world." Star added. " So we became our own team." 

" When did you come here?" Rei wanted to know. 

" Oh, a few years ago. But we travel to so many times and places, I keep forgetting," Star said casually. " It's not that important anyway." 

" So you've been battling the nega-verse for some time now," Lita said. " Why haven't we seen you before? Why did you only show up when those sea-creatures did?" 

" Well...." Barricade hedged. Star grinned. 

" We don't actually spend a whole lot of time here," Star began. " We....help, a lot of other realms." 

" Cosmic do-gooders?" chuckled Amy. 

" Not quite," Warp looked away with a guilty smile. Star sighed. 

" I suppose the closest term you could use would be mercenaries." 

" WHAT?!?!?" The scouts shouted. 

" I knew they wouldn't like this," Warp grumbled. 

" You use your powers - for profit?" Amy asked with dismay. Star shrugged. 

" So?" 

" It's not right! You should be helping because its the right thing to do!" Lita stated. Star leaned forward and her eyes flashed again. _Uh oh_ thought Ace. 

" Excuse me - but I don't recall asking for your approval," she said softly, dangerously. " I couldn't care less, whether you hated or approve of what we do. We have our reasons, and since we're not about to change anytime soon, I suggest you grow up and get over it. Got it?" 

" Got it!" Serena whimpered. Star rolled her eyes and sat back. Lita crossed her arms, fuming, but said nothing more. Amy broke it up quickly, fearing a fight. 

" So what were those sea-creatures we fought today?" 

" A contract gone way wrong," said Barricade. " We were supposed to deal with them in their own dimension - the N'ga are bloody murderers, bent on conquering their corner of the galaxy by any means necessary." 

" Including whole-sale slaughter," Warp added. 

" But they got hold of a piece of technology that allowed them to cross over realms," Ace said, casting an apologetic glance at Star who closed her eyes. Glide smacked his arm. 

" Don't say it like that!" 

" What?" asked Mina. 

" They captured Warp," said Star flatly, refusing to open her eyes. " I let my guard down and they got past me." 

" It wasn't your fault," soothed Warp. She faced the scouts. " I wasn't paying attention either - and they grabbed me and knocked me out before I could escape. By the time I came around, they had already stolen a part of my temporal energy aborber armour and duplicated it. The rest, as they say, is history." 

" They teleported here," guessed Amy. Warp nodded. " We figured out that they could only come to this dimension because that's what I focused on the most. So we came back to try and stop them. And we ran into you." 

" Wow," breathed Serena. " That's some story." 

" A piece of it anyway." 

" There's more?" 

" Nothing you need to know," Star said abruptly, cutting her off. " I say we cut it for the night - what's left of it anyway - and start hunting these things tomorrow. The sooner we destroy the N'ga, the sooner we can go back to our dimension-hopping lives and leave you guys to create your Crystal Tokyo." 

" How'd you know about that?" Serena asked in shock. Star sighed. 

" Never mind," she said as Warp generated a portal. " Meet you guys here mid-morning." 

" But-" 

" They're gone, Serena," Rei said, watching the black hole disappear. Lita frowned. 

" What do you guys make of all this?" 

" I believe them," Amy said slowly. " I believe they're our allies, and I believe they're here to help." 

" Buuuuuut?" prompted Mina. 

" I also believe they're very dangerous," she finished. The other scouts exchanged glances before nodding solemly. Serena curled closer to Darien as she glanced out the window. 

_They're also hiding something, something important_ she thought. _But what?_ 

*** 


	5. Default Chapter Title

*** 

Chapter 5 

*** 

DISCLAIMER: *Stormy scowls at the audience* You know, it's YOUR fault I have to keep doing this -- Sailor Moon does not belong to me. If you sue me, I will scream and cry and in general, throw a hissy fit, the likes of which you have never seen before. *Grins suddenly* On the flip side, Ace, Star, Warp, Glide and Barricade are the product of the void which is my mind -- if ya wanna use 'em, just ask. Otherwise I'll hunt you down and get my trusty Squirtle to short circuit your machine! Squirtle! WATER GUN! 

*** 

" I'm telling you Darien," Serena said insistantly, on the way home. " They're hiding something from us. Something important." 

" What if they are?" shrugged Darien. " We can't force them to trust us with their secrets. Come on, you saw how defensive Star got when Lita read her the riot act about their being mercenaries." 

" That's another thing," Serena said. " I can't believe a fighter for the Moon Kingdom would sell her services! We don't get paid to trash nega-monsters!" 

" That's the way they operate. And it must be hard for them, travelling from world to world, doing nothing but fighting. You have a home Serena, with parents who help you out, pay the bills, and have everything taken care of for you. Star and her gang are on their own. How would they survive?" 

" I hadn't thought of it like that," Serena admitted. " I can't imagine that girl with parents - she's too cold-urk!" 

Serena doubled over, clutching her head. Darien grabbed her arm, trying to stable her. 

"Serena!" 

Serena vaguely heard his voice through the screaming pain in her head. She felt as though her brain was expanding, too big for her head, wisps of something behind a barrier. Flashes of images swept before her eyes, too blurry to understand. 

She gasped, and fell to her knees as the pain intensified. Something...she wasn't supposed to..._what's going on?!_ she raged within her mind. _Leave me alone!_ She opened her eyes, and found herself kneeling on a slab of granite, whirling blackness and glittering stars surrounding her. 

" What the..?" she murmered. The ground beneath her looked solid but her hands pressed into it easily. 

*Not bad.* 

_What?_ Serena snapped her head up. _Who's there?_ A shooting star was her only answer, it's brightly lit tail trailing across the sky(?), searing its image into her eyes. 

* Oh man, here comes the kid * 

_That voice again!_ Serena slowly climbed to her feet. _Where's it coming from?_ 

* She's little, dear. Be nice to her * 

_Huh?_ Serena blinked as a bluish cloud gathered before her. She could make out a faint image in it, gold-white hair being the only distinguishable feature. _Is that me?_ 

*You were once this age* 

Serena saw the image sharpen. Not her - someone who looked like her. A movement at the woman's feet caught her gaze. A small child sat there crying, a child with golden hair tied into two ponytales. _That's me!_ She turned her gaze back to the woman. _That must be my..._ 

" Mother?" Serena reached out but her hand went through the cloud. The image remained unchanged. 

Another figure, close to the same size as herself, was behind the child, unrecognizeable. Her mother spoke again. 

* You must have patience * 

* I do. But she must grow up * 

Serena listened as the dark figure spoke. _Huh?_ 

* She will * 

Baby Serena stopped crying and was watching the exchange. She reached out with chubby little fingers to the dark figure. The queen smiled. 

* See that? * 

Serena gulped, feeling a wave of sadness wash through her mind as the figure backed up slightly. 

* She'll learn to forget me. It's better * 

_What's better?_ Serena wanted to scream, but she found herself unable to speak, only to watch as the drama unfolded. 

* You' re going again? * 

* I told you this was only a stopover * 

The dark figure seemed to flash. Serena's mother sighed, a look of overwhelming sadness and anguish evident in her voice. 

* It need not be this way * 

* It's why I joined * 

Serena gasped as the picture seemed to zoom up. She blinked as a swirl of purple hair gave way to a pair of piercing violet eyes. 

* Goodbye * 

Serena screamed as she was thrust back, slamming into the granite with a cry of pain. Winds howled around her, images caught up in a vortex that twisted and spirled around her, taunting her with secrets of the past. She tried to stand and saw to her shock, she was transformed into her Sailor Moon uniform. 

" How?" A purple shadow suddenly appeared, chasing her. Serena ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the cold gaze of the shadow. It got closer and she could hear it whispering. 

* You know me, you know me, you know me, you know me....* 

"No!" cried Serena, whirling around, arms up. " I don't! Why are you haunting me?" 

* You wanted answers but you can't handle them. You want to remain in the dark * 

The voice was condescending. Serena shook her head. 

" I'm not afraid of you!" she said defiantly. " Tell me!" 

* We're the same..................* the voice trailed off as the shadow wrapped around her, squeezing. _So cold!_ She struggled to free herself, as the bone-cracking coldness enveloped her. _The same..._ 

*** 

" NO!" Serena screamed as she opened her eyes, bolting upright. Darien lay a hand on her shoulder. 

" It's okay Serena - you're safe!" he whispered. " I'm here." 

" Darien?" she asked, confused. She stared at the unfamiliar comforter in her hands, the different room. 

" Where am I?" 

" At my house," Amy said, entering the room. " You're in my guest room, Serena." 

" This was the closest place I could think to bring you after you collapsed in the street," Darien said, studying her worriedly. " Are you okay?" 

" I-I think so," she murmered. " That was wierd." 

" It sounded like a pretty nasty dream," Amy said gently. " Do you want to talk about it?" 

" Where are the other scouts?" Serena asked. 

" They're on their way." 

" You said something about a purple shadow?" Darien asked. Serena stared ahead. 

" It..it was like watching a movie about my past," she finally said. " I saw myself, and..my m-mother." She gulped as a single tear welled in the corner of her eye. Darien grasped her hand, motioning for her to continue. 

" She was talking to..someone. I couldn't make out who." Serena pressed a hand to her temple, wincing as the pain flared and then receeded. " It was familiar though. It reminded me of....Star?" 

Darien and Amy glanced at each other. " Well, Star was in the Kingdom - you may have run into her before and just don't remember." 

" No...." Serena said slowly. " She was...closer, or something." 

Amy shrugged. " Well, I suggest we continue this later - we still have to meet the group and defeat the N'ga, remember? 

" Right," said Darien as he stood. " I'll take Serena home and meet you at Rei's temple tomorrow." 

Amy nodded. Darien pulled an unprotesting Serena to her feet. 

" Goodnight Serena," Amy called as the two left. She closed the door, and frowned thoughtfully. _Closer? 

How?_ Amy's mind travelled back, searching her ancient memories for something familiar and encountered a roadblock in her mind. Opening her eyes, she thought of Star. 

" I wonder....." 

*** 

Across town, Star came awake with a cry. She bolted upright, gasping as her mind registered warning flashes of pain. 

" Damn it!" she swore, gripping her head. " This is happening faster then I thought!" 

She stood up and walked unsteadily to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she focused on her image and drew herself into her mind. Her body went limp and her eyes blank. Star swam through the shadows of her mind until she came to the outer fringe, where her astral body met her mind. Moving forward, she placed a hand on the wall of her mind and felt the energy pulse beneath her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she registered the outrage her mind felt at being assaulted and then the after-feelings of recognition. A familiar mind had seeken her out and unconsciously tried to enter hers, trying to read her memories. Star opened her eyes, and the purple orbs reflected anger and a hint of...fear? 

" Damn you Serena!" she hissed. " It's not safe! You're not trained for this!" She fortified her barriers until they glowed a brilliant golden white. Returning to her physical body, she stood back up, walked to the mirror and slammed her fist down on the table below it. " If you know what's good for you, you'll stop being so damn curious!" 

A knock sounded on her door, and Star whirled around, stalking towards the door and flinging it open. 

" What??" 

Warp stepped back slightly in the face of her leaders agitation. She seemed a little hesitant but she gathered her courage and spoke. 

" Are you all right? I-I heard a noise..." 

Star sighed and felt her anger deflate. Reaching out, she enveloped the younger girl in a hug. 

" I'm sorry, Warp. There's nothing wrong - you just startled me. That's all." 

" Okay, boss-lady," Warp said. " But what took you so long to answer?" 

" What are you - how long?" Star asked her, surprise showing on her face. Warp shrugged. 

" Oh, about two minutes." 

Star rubbed her face tiredly. " I didn't even hear you," she murmered. " I must have been deep." 

" Better be careful." 

" I know, I know," Star sighed. " It was Serena." 

" Dreaming of your sister?" 

" Don't call her that!" Star snapped. " She is not my sister. Not anymore." 

" Then why-" 

" She contacted my mind!" Warp's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

" She-" 

" And that's dangerous! She's not trained - she never was! Reaching out like that....there are so many mind eaters, demons, telepaths that would eat her soul for dinner!" Star fumed, slamming her fist into the wall. 

" I thought you didn't care?" Warp asked softly. Star groaned. 

" I DON'T! But I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to suffer some of the tortures of the mind she was susceptible to when she called out." 

" Maybe you should train her then." 

" Out of the question." The response came so quickly, so hard and cold that even Warp was taken aback. " I won't entertain that idea - AT ALL." 

" Gotcha, boss." Warp backed up slightly. Star looked at her. 

" I'm sorry, kiddo." 

" You're under a lot of stress," Warp shrugged. " Comes with the territory." 

" Go back to sleep Warp." Star's lip curled up into a smile involuntarily. " And thanks." 

" Anytime." Warp waved as she turned to go back to her room. Across the hall, Ace silently shut his door, mentally thanking his father for all the stealth training he had given him. He smiled - Star apologising? Now THERE was a rare event. And it was so rare to see her loosen her defenses like that. She must be learning how to deal with people better. _Way to go, kid._ 

To be continued........(heh heh heh) 

*** 


	6. Default Chapter Title

*** 

Chapter 6 

*** 

DISCLAIMER: Come on everybody - say it with me now! I don't own Sailor Moon. 

EVERYBODY: We don't own Sailor Moon. *snide whisper from the background* We just stole her for recreational purposes! 

STORMY: *aghast* HENTAI!!! *mallets the whisperer* 

WHISPERER: "....j-just..*gasp*...k-kid...k-idding....*wheeze*...." 

*** 

Serena blinked as the sunlight poured into her bedroom, bathing it in a soft golden glow. Pushing the blanket back, she stretched and sat up, yawning hugely, listening as her jaw clicked. Saturday mornings - was there any better time? 

" Nope," she murmered, rising gracefully. After Darien had dropped her off the night previous, she had fallen into a deep but not dreamless sleep. She had relived the nightmare over and over, though admittedly, not as clearly as it had when she collapsed in the street. But the basis of it remained the same, and a dim cloud began to gather over her good mood at the memory. Grabbing a towel from the back of her door, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Under the carressing spray of the warm water, she allowed her mind to drift over the past few days, mulling over the events in an attempt to make some sense of it. For example, those wierd dreams. 

" Where did they come from?" She lathered her hair absently as she recalled the burning pain in her head and shivered. Whatever secrets her past held for her, someone or something didn't want her to know about them. And what connection did Star have to her anyway? " She must be the purple shadow," she decided, remembering those dark violet eyes penetrating through her. " But why did she chase me?" Serena tried to connect the visual dots and failed to come up with an answer. She recalled the last fragment of the dream, those cold eyes and the voice saying goodbye. Somehow, Serena had the feeling that had been more then a dream, that someone or something had kicked her out. _But that's crazy!_ she argued with herself. _Telepathic powers don't really exist, do they?_ 

_Look at Star_ the voice in her head whispered snidely. _And think about your own powers. Why should this be any less acceptable?_ 

_Because it just is!_ she protested weakly. 

_Scared?_ 

" No!" 

_Liar_ 

" I'm not lying to myself," she said, trying to convince herself. " I don't know these people, and I'm not scared." 

_You're afraid of the past_ 

" I'm..." 

_You're afraid to find out who Star really is_ 

" But I'm-" 

_Afraid_ 

" SHUT UP!!!" she screamed at the voice. " SHUT UP!!!" 

"Serena?" her mother knocked on the door, a note of concern lacing her words. " Are you all right?" 

" I-I'm fine, mom" Serena called out shakily. She listened as her mother moved away from the door, and then turned the hot water on as high as it would go, trying to chase out the chill that seemed to wrap itself around her, the previously good mood of the morning fading away. Crouched in the corner of the stall, she wrapped her arms around her legs, oblivious to the near-scalding water striking her body. " I'm just fine." 

*** 

Star opened her eyes blearily. _It's too damn early_, was her first coherent thought.Then her eyes narrowed as her memories from the night before came back, and she threw the thin blanket covering her to one side, and sitting up. 

" Oowwwww!" she moaned theatrically as a slight pain reminded her of her little psychic jaunt the night before. _At least my barriers are still up_. She frowned, remembering her conversation with Warp. _In more ways then one_. 

" Yo, sleeping beauty! Ready to face the world?" 

" Only if you're not in it!" she threw back through the closed door. 

" Funny," another voice drawled sarcastically. " I thought you were going to say 'which one'?" 

" Ha ha," mumbled Star. Dressing quickly, she opened the door and greeted the group of people gathered around the television that was sitting on the dusty floor of the warehouse. " You know that thing rots your brain?" 

" Gotta die of something," said Barricade, eyes glued to the flickering screen. 

" Never thought it would be of stupidity," Star tossed back. Warp raised her eyebrows. 

" You seem to be in a much better mood." 

" I am," she said, smiling. " I kicked Serena out of my head, and fortified the walls. She's not gonna be doing any brain-hopping anytime soon." 

" I notice you didn't say ever again." Ace glanced at her. Star shrugged and Warp sighed. 

" You should consider training her..." 

" And I told you that was out of the question!" Star finished for her. She looked with annoyance at the TV set, noticing the rapt attention with which Barricade and Glide were holding the screen.. " And just what are you watching that is so interesting?" 

" See for yourself, boss-lady," said Barricade, motioning for her to watch. Star watched poker-faced, as a news team played fragmented clips of their battle from yesterday. The tension began to seek into her stomach muscles. Again. 

" Man! They didn't even capture my good side!" complained Barricade. Glide hit him with her breakfast bagle. 

" Like you have one, hon?" 

Breakfast? Star's nose picked up the scent. Smiling knowingly, Warp held out a takeout bag for her. 

" Tim Horton's!" Star closed her eyes in rapture, inhaling the scent of french-vanilla cappuchinno, and a blueberry muffin. 

" Fastest tour of Canada I've ever done," grinned Ace, while Warp polished her nails, looking mighty pleased with herself. 

" Wasting energy on that kind of a trip, Warp?" 

" Hey, if you don't want it..." Warp shrugged. 

" I didn't say that!" Star clutched the bag to herself protectively. Ace chuckled and then reached out. Turning off the TV set, he drew everyone's attention. Star sighed, knowing what was about to happen. 

" 'Kay guys - we meet the Sailor Scouts in less then an hour. What's the game plan?" 

Star sipped her drink. " I think we take down the N'ga down hard and then skip town for a few generations." 

" Not like you to run away from a fight, Star." 

" Who's running?" Star put the paper cup down. " I just don't want them to get any more mixed up in this then they already are." 

" They deserve to be a part of this. They defend this city - and we unleashed a definite evil for them to face," said Ace gently. 

Star's fingers clenched. Warp gace Ace a distressed look. He sighed. 

" Look Star - I'm not blaming what happened to Warp on you - you know me better then that. NO ONE blames you for what happened." 

" I let them get Warp. I let them get the technology." Star's voice was tight and very controlled. " I let them come to this dimension where they have no right to be." She looked up at him, her poker-mask like leader expression fixed firmly in place. " And I will be the one to clean up my mess." 

" And we'll be right behind ya with the pooper-scooper!" said Barricade cheerfully. Glide smiled. 

" You truly do not believe we would let you do this alone?" 

" Gal's gotta try. But seriously? No. That's why we're a team." Star stood up. " And this team has a date with some nasty, interdimensional scumsuckers." 

" Shall we?" Ace gestured elegantly towards the black hole Warp had generously whipped up. 

" Let's." Star dove through the blackness, feeling it swallow her up. She knew the issue had been dropped rather easily - they would want better reasons from her as to why she would not train Serena in the use of her awakening powers. _If I have my way, they'll stay dormant_. But the effort of maintaining that strong a barrier was a daunting task, even to one as suited to it as she. _I'll have to think of something else_. Then light appeared and Star leaped for it. 

*** 

" This is BORING!" complained Serena, rubbing her arms. " And it's cold out here too." 

" It's a dirty job," drawled Lita. 

" -And someone has to get stuck with it!" finished Rei with a smirk. " So quit your whining, meatball head!" 

" Butt out Mars," muttered Serena. The morning was cool, but it was more of an internal chill that caused Serena to shudder. _It's just easier to blame the weather_. She sighed and then returned to scanning the street, Mercury doing the same thing, only more in depth with her visor. 

" There's nothing here," reported Amy finally. Lita squinted down the street. 

" Well, this is where those guys were supposed to meet us," she said with a hint of annoyance. " You'd think being professional time travellors, they'd be able to show up on time." 

" Gee, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" 

Lita whipped her head around to see Star standing behind her, arms crossed casually. She blushed. 

" Um, sorry 'bout that..." 

" Forgotten." Star waved a hand a Lita, dismissing the issue. She knew Lita was still untrusting of them - they were unused to dealing with mercenaries after all. Star just hoped that Lita would be able to focus past her moral righteousness she felt she had to uphold, and be a useful ally. " Wouldn't be the first time I've had to work with someone who couldn't stand me." 

" What was that?" asked Lita, not hearing. Star gave her a cool smile. 

" Nothing Jupiter." She then turned her attention Serena, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, then here. " Are you ready?" 

" For what?" asked Mina warily. Star sighed, and briefly wondered why she didn't send Ace or Glide to do this. 

" To hunt down the N'ga," she said slowly, enunciating carefully. Mina had the decency to blush at so obvious a hint. 

" Oh yeah." 

" Shouldn't we wait for your team?" asked Rei curiously. Star shook her head. 

" They're all ready scouting for the N'ga. I will join them in a moment, near the docks where we fought the last ones. You will search the outer perimiter." 

" Why do we stay in the background?" asked Lita challengingly. " You afraid we can't handle it?" 

Star reached the end of her limited patience. 

" Because, despite the fight you had with these creatures yesterday, you are still nowhere NEAR our level of experience! Because WE know how to track these creatures; we know how to find them, preferably without them knowing about it! Because despite all your training against the Nega-verse, you are still a group of CHILDREN playing games!" Star practically spat out at them, her nerves still on edge. She saw her words hit home. 

" We're not childr-" began Jupiter hotly. 

" Yes you ARE! You think those creatures are just gonna stand still while you spout poetry before attacking? And your fighting tactics - I saw you. You are still squeamish about gutting these creatures, even though their very presence is evil incarnate." Star stopped ranting and took a deep breath. " Look. It's been a rough couple of days, and if we don't stop these creatures, it's just going to get worse. You will check the perimiter of the wharf. If you see any sign of the creatures, you contact us, and wait for us. DO NOT engage it in battle. We will help you launch an attack, one that will actually do some damage. Is that understood?" 

The scouts had taken all this in. Now Jupiter's eyes were flashing at the insinuation that she couldn't handle a foe. 

" You wait just a minute-" 

" Understood." Jupiter was cut off in mid-retaliation by Serena, who looked up at Star with a guarded expression. Rei and Mina exchanged doubtful glances. 

" Sailor Moon?" 

" No." Serena stared them down. " These aren't the normal mosters we face. We know very little about them, and we have been hesitant to battle them the way we're supposed to. This will only hurt our efforts." She then turned to face Star who was watching with the faintest hint of approval on her face. " Star - you have our word that we will wait for backup from you if we encounter any of these creatures." 

Star nodded slowly, her initail view of Serena undergoing a rapid reassessment. " Good idea, Sailor Moon. It seems you do have some smarts." 

Serena blinked, recognizing the veiled compliment. " T-thank you." 

" Now let's get to work, people!" Star vaulted into the air and vanished. The Sailor Scouts looked at Serena questioningly. 

" You heard her scouts," Serena said, deliberately avoiding a discussion. " Let's go." 

*** 


End file.
